The Light Before Darkness
by KlarolineDelenaLove
Summary: Set after 4x04 In 1114 Klaus met a witch with the five, when they killed the five they killed the witch, Caroline with them. But now as there searching for the cure they realize maybe Caroline was the key. Klaroline, Delena, Kennett


**A/N- Must READ! This is set after 4x04 and Klaus and Stefan have the sword and have requested everyone go to the grill, so they can tell them**

**-In Carolines place is someone called Eliza who basically has the same plot as Caroline**  
**-Klaus is only protective over Eliza no romantic feelings**  
**-This is after Klaus is back from Italy**  
**-Klaus undaggered Rebekah this morning**

"So does anyone want to tell me, why I'm here?" Damon asked walking into the grill.

Inside sat Elena in between Stefan and Matt, then Eliza with Bonnie and Jeremy at the bar.

And the originals, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.

"So would anyone like to explain?" Damon continued with his arrogant smirk on his face.

"Me, Klaus and Jeremy shall begin now that your here," Stefan said standing up.

"A couple of weeks ago after you blew up the hospital, I went and saw Klaus and he and Rebekah told me some interesting things,"he said.

"Yeah as Stefan was saying me and Bekah told him about our time in the 12th century, to be more specific 1114.

Just over a hundred years since we were turned.

All of us were travelling as usual in Italy when we came across a vampire hunter, who was showing the public these 'night creatures' as he called them.

We then proceeded to get to know him, honestly he was quite a nice chap an we weren't worried about him finding out seems as far as he was concerned vampires only came out at night and we had our daylight rings close in our possession " Klaus said.

The other originals seemed to be recalling these moments whilst Damon and Tyler just looked bored.

"Well what has this got to do with us?" Damon asked gulping down some bourbon.

Klaus just shook his head," As I was saying he had these interesting tattoos just like our mate Connor here, but his were on show for everyone to see, so we were interested and dear Rebekah here was happy to comply and um... lets say investigate," Klaus was then interupted.

"You know I loved him Klaus, you know I did, I never knew what he was up to," Bekah glared,"And you can't use the blame game I've only just got undagged this morning," she seethed.

"Whatever Rebekah, a boy calls you pretty and your putty in there hands, but as i was saying Bekah investigated and found out that the tattoos aren't just anything, they're a map, a map to the cure and the only way to understand the map is the sword which i recently got hold of in Italy, where i was for the last week anyway because I can't see the tattoo which young Jeremy here can, so we need your little witch to find out whats stopping us from seeing it and until then Jeremy is going to be a lot of use," he said smirking.

Rebekah pouted keeping quiet she knew exactly what was stopping them from seeing it and that was a certain blonde.

"Why should we help you find this so called cure?" Damon asked cockily.

"Well it's for me and Elena actually mate. The cure is the cure to vampirism it can turn you human well if it's real, so anyway if Elena's human your happy and I will only ask for a pint of blood each month for my hybrid, perfect deal," Klaus finished smirking.

"I'll help," Bonnie said stepping forward taking her grimoire from her bag.

She started flipping through and lightly chanting.

Rebekah just glared at Klaus.

What would she do if she saw him now?

She'd hate him that's for sure.

-3 hours later-

"I think I know whats stopping it," Bonnie said stepping towards Klaus.

"What?" Klaus said flashing forward.

"There's a curse placed on it by a very powerful witch and i can't seem to break it," she said groaning.

Which made all the original look at each other.

"Caroline," they all said in usision.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"We didn't want you to know to much but with Alexander was a witch, but not any witch a hybrid," Klaus said looking down.

"In the 12th century we met a vampire hunter as i told Stefan, As i said Rebekah fell in love with him and he continued to dagger us and attempt to me.

The witch hybrid's name was Caroline, gorgeous girl was she.

But she wasn't just any witch, a hybrid, half witch half vampire.

As i said before and that astounded me, I of cause was cursed to not be able to be both.

So I was interested.

And that turned into more.

After awhile I bedded her and that was how it stayed.

Until of cause he daggered us.

She swore that she had nothing to do with it, but i took no chances i snapped her neck then ripped out her heart.

But now it seems she maybe the key." Klaus looked down a look of guilt crossing over only for a slight second.

Nobody saw it except Rebekah.

"Wait is this witch you speak of blonde?" Jeremy asked.

The originals nodded looking confused.

"did she have like navy blue eyes by any chance?" he asked.

Klaus nodded even more confused.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well this Caroline is currently standing by the bar currently glaring at you, it kind of takes if looks could kill to a whole new level," Jeremy said staring at the corner of the bar, where sure enough a blonde was standing there glaring at Klaus, but ofcause only he could see.

The End Of Chapter 1

Please Comment and favourite it would mean alot to me!  
Almost as good as a naked JoMo -kinky-winky-face ;)

Emma x


End file.
